


Cracked Mirrors

by MasterChaos1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Multi, Ron Weasley is... there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChaos1/pseuds/MasterChaos1
Summary: The plan was simple, in theory. Find the Horcruxes, destroy the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort. Hermione had expected that they would have to improvise at some point, but she hadn’t expected things to go so wrong. Now, stuck in a world not of their own, Hermione and Harry find themselves facing a very difficult task. The task to defeat a Dark Lord… and his daughter. Darkness was near the horizon and they were the salvation…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Writing Fest - Jily Meets Harmony Challenge





	Cracked Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series and its characters. The OCs and plot belong to me.

~~*~~  
**Prologue**  
~~*~~

A gust of wind, the sound of the rustling trees, the chirping birds and the soft rushing of the river were some of the things that Harry Potter heard as he trudged through a forest unknown. His fingers glided over the smooth surface of a mirror as he drank water from the canteen he had filled. His eyes drifted down to the mirror in his left hand and he suppressed a sigh. 

Sirius’s Mirror. 

Even if they lost the war against Voldemort, Harry knew it would be difficult to imagine ever messing up to that level again. Because he had let Sirius die. He had let his fears cloud his judgement which had led to his godfather being killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. 

He shook his head to clear the negative thoughts and tried to focus on the positive side of life. He walked through the calm and serene forest, smiling at the peaceful environment they had found in the midst of a war. He looked curiously at the mirror in his hands and wondered how the Marauders had created such a complex communication device when they were still in Hogwarts. 

The mirror might have been crooked from the edges but he assumed it was from a larger mirror they separated to divide amongst themselves. As he made his way from the river to the campsite his thoughts shifted to the one ray of sunshine that was ever-present through his life. 

Hermione Granger. 

How could he describe her? He really had no idea because the girl was in one word, amazing. She was his everything and he was disappointed in himself that he hadn’t seen it sooner and had wasted his time on Ginny and _Ron._ The latter being so wrong because Harry had no doubts about his sexuality whatsoever. 

_Well, at least now we know why the Hat didn’t sort me into Ravenclaw. Because I’m a stage five dumbass._

He softly scoffed at the random thought, no matter how true. He had neglected Hermione way too many times and he would stop doing so at the moment. 

It was funny how these positivity ridden thoughts were bouncing around his head when they had refused to do so for the past few days. His right hand reached up to his neck and cupped empty air instead of the locket he was hoping to have on his person. 

He shook his head and muttered to thin air, “What the hell did I do to deserve her? She took off the locket without any prompting whatsoever…” He ran a hand through his hair as the wind tickled his nose slightly, pushing him to sneeze. 

He sneezed loudly and stopped in his tracks when the birds twittered and flew away and the forest grew ominously silent. His right hand was already clutching his wand and after a few seconds of just standing there, Harry allowed himself to relax. 

“Fucking Voldemort…” He muttered to himself. He tucked his wand back and he started examining the mirror in his hands once more. He wondered if the mirror was connected only to Sirius. His curiosity overcame his judgement - his curiosity also overcoming the Hermione-like voice of reason in his mind - and whispered, “Remus Lupin.” 

The image in the mirror shifted from his own reflection to something… he was not quite sure what. It looked like a house. From the position of the mirror, he could see through the windows and felt as if he had seen the house before. He scrunched up his eyebrows as he thought where he had seen the house. _The Tonks’s house, maybe?_ He heard a loud voice shout, “Remus! If you don’t come here right now, I’m going to kick your furry arse to oblivion.” 

_Yep, definitely Tonks._

It looked to Harry that Remus had been enjoying reminiscing about his Hogwarts days if the mirror being out on the table was any clue. He sighed as he remembered Remus and his last interaction. He was disappointed that it had taken an almost violent turn but he was not sad for his actions because he knew he was right. He would be damned if he let their kid grow up in a world where their father was not alive. 

He had experienced life without both parents and he would not wish it on some of his worst enemies. He would wish it on Draco but he wasn’t worth his time to be considered a worst enemy. He cut off the connection to Remus’s mirror and the temptation of knowing what was going on in the Death Eater camp was too much. So, he whispered, “Peter Pettigrew.”

The image warped once more and he was quite honestly not surprised when he saw nothing. Pure nothingness. He wanted to pocket the mirror but something within him urged him to say, “Sirius Black.” Just as the image warped and he saw a mop of black hair appear, a voice called out, “Harry?” 

He raised his head to lock eyes with a pair of chocolate brown orbs that were filled with concern and worry. He repressed a sigh as his eyes roamed over her form _very_ discreetly even though he knew that he was as subtle as a rock. His heart started dancing around within his chest as he saw what she was wearing. She wore the checkered t-shirt that he had worn on his way to the Hogwarts Express for the first time. It astounded him that a ten-year-old Dudley’s shirt fit Hermione when she just had to increase its length slightly. 

His eyes ran over her soft brown curls as they framed her face and brought out a beauty that shone in the morning light. His eyes moved downward and his heart very nearly stopped as he saw her wearing shorts. 

There two things that were wrong with that. First of all, it was winter and she shouldn’t have been wearing shorts in the first place. Second, she could not just expose those creamy long legs to the world like that. His eyes could not drift away from those legs and he was sure he had stared at them for longer than deemed appropriate.

He tore away his gaze when the legs shifted nervously and Hermione asked, “What? Am I not allowed to wear shorts?” She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. 

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he stuttered, “No… uh, it’s just that…” He cleared his throat, “Uhm… well, you see… No… um…” 

Hermione started to get annoyed, “Harry…” She began in a warning tone. 

“Well…” He cleared his throat before he found his voice, “It’s cold!” He declared triumphantly, “You shouldn’t be wearing these shorts in the cold.” 

Hermione looked at him exasperatedly, “Harry, I placed a warming charm.” 

_Shite._

“Anyways,” Harry tried changing the topic, “What’s up?” 

Hermione frowned slightly but started speaking nevertheless, “We need to plan what we’re going to do. I was thinking we need to explore that symbol which keeps coming up before looking for the sword.” She let out a frustrated sigh, “I know I’ve seen it somewhere but I just can’t remember it.”

Harry tried to chip in his view, “I think we should go to Godric’s Hollow.”

Hermione looked at him with curiosity, “Why?”

Harry shrugged, “Seems the kind of poetic justice Dumbledore would look for. I mean, it all started in Godric’s Hollow, didn’t it? Him killing my parents there, Gryffindor being born there and Dumbledore living there. Maybe we could find some clues about the symbol as well?” 

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, while that seems plausible but what if it’s a trap?”

Harry smirked slightly, “We have the brightest witch of our age, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Hermione’s cheeks flushed a bit as she said, “I’ll just pack up the tent. I already have the pouch and the locket,” She patted her waist and then pointed to the locket around her neck. Before she moved inside, Harry heard a distinct rustling from his left and when he turned his head around, he cursed. 

Snatchers. 

A whole lot of them who were pointing their wands at the two of them. He turned back to Hermione who locked eyes with him and nodded. Without pocketing the mirror, Harry pulled out his wand and cast, “ _Expelliarmus.”_ The red beam of light shot towards the snatchers as Hermione conjured up a piece of brick and flung it into the group. She shouted, “ _Bombarda Maxima,” and_ the brick exploded in midair and the snatchers were forced to dodge the debris. 

Harry and Hermione found themselves hiding behind a rock as Harry whispered, “How did they find us? How did they get past the protection?”

Hermione whispered aggravatedly, “I don’t know Harry. Despite popular belief, I do not know everything. Now, I’m trying to stay alive here. Game plan?” Harry looked at her with a deadpan expression and she rolled her eyes, “Fine. You attack from left, I attack from the right. Defence, Attack and then a defence attack combo, but you’re the defending the other, clear?”

Harry nodded, “Crystal.” 

Harry and Hermione peaked around the sides of the rock and ducked as a volley of spells was flung towards them. They got out of hiding and raised their wands. The snatchers threw several curses including the Killing Curse towards them and they both dodged them by either jumping aside or by casting a shield. 

As if their minds were connected, both of them simultaneously shouted, “ _Reducto!”_ The curse barrelled straight towards two unsuspecting snatchers who exploded into blood and guts over all the others. Taking advantage of the distraction, Harry shouted, _“Incendio Tria.”_ In a forest, a normal _Incendio_ would be dangerous but the powered version of it would be just shy of _Fiendfyre._

A full burst of flames shot from Harry’s wand and the Snatchers tried to deflect/subdue the flames using the water charm. The fire reached the trees of the forest and started raging. A scalding heat started to envelop them and Harry saw Hermione whisper something. A cool breeze blew over the two of them, which while fuelling the fire allowed them a cooler environment for a few moments. The fire lurched through the forests, somehow latching onto their tent which began burning as well. 

“That was a bad idea,” Harry told Hermione. 

“Ya think?” Hermione snarked. 

Harry shot Hermione a mild glare and batted away another curse that was thrown their way. “What do we do?” Harry shouted which was quickly followed by, “ _Reducto!”_

Hermione looked panicked, “I don’t know. Even with this fire, they’re too many of them!” She threw a _Reducto_ at another snatcher who exploded into blood and gore. Harry watched the blood be enveloped by the fire and shook his head to focus on the problem in front of him. He looked at the mirror that was still in his hands and narrowed his eyes when he met grey orbs that were most certainly not his eyes. Before he could focus more, the scream of a snatcher alerted him to Hermione stooping to _Sectumsempra_ to kill them. 

“Snape’s curse Hermione? Really?” Harry asked as he threw an exploding curse in the face of a snatcher as he and Hermione stood back-to-back throwing curses at every Snatcher who got through. 

“Cut me some slack. I panicked and it was the first thing that came to my mind.” Before Hermione could say anything else a curse hit near their feet and exploded throwing the two of them into a tree that was somehow not yet on fire. Harry felt his wand slip away and he gripped the mirror tightly as he straightened his glasses. He looked around and saw a Snatcher pointing his wand at Hermione and shouting, “ _Avada Kedavra!”_

Harry shouted, “NOOO!” And jumped in front of her, holding up the only thing in his hand. 

Sirius’s mirror. 

The mirror absorbed the spell before it let out a halting _crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

Harry turned the mirror around just as Hermione slipped her hand in his. He didn’t have time to be enamoured by the way her hand felt in his when he was met by those startling grey eyes again. A blinding white light erupted from the mirror and when it died down, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were gone, leaving only two alive snatchers, five dead and a burning forest.


End file.
